When an application outage or other issue happens in an IT environment, a support team is typically engaged and a communication process is started. Information about the issue must generally be communicated to multiple stakeholder groups, often in real time, and information content about the issue varies according to each stakeholder type or identity. For example, an end user needs to know when the application will be back online, while an application executive needs to know the business impact, an application owner needs incremental updates on the issue status, and the support team needs to discuss technical details of the issue. The information flow during a long communication process in some cases is inefficient because some stakeholders end up receiving more or less information than what they need.